Since the unprecedented success of the Lance Armstrong Foundation's use of the LIVESTRONG bracelet to raise millions of dollars for its fight against cancer many organizations have used a silicone bracelet to promote and advertise their own causes. The silicone bracelet's relatively inexpensive cost of production and its popularity among kids of all ages has made it the ‘perfect’ gift and marketing tool for fundraising and building awareness for organizations around the world. Due to the relatively low retail price of $1.00 for the LIVESTRONG bracelet the packaging for these types of fundraising bracelets have been typically made as cheaply as possible for a number of reasons. First, people that buy the bracelets usually know what they are buying and just tear open the packaging to put on the bracelets, paying little or no attention to the packaging. Furthermore, expensive packaging reduces the total amount of money raised from the fundraising endeavor of selling bracelets. Cheap, light weight packaging keeps costs of shipping low. There are also a number of organizations that utilize silicone bracelets without any packaging at all, letting the bracelet's message and design speak for itself.